


【授權翻譯】i'd still dance with you by hawberries

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 尤里‧普利謝茨基等了三年終於可以和他男朋友上床。而維克多，當然，就這樣把一切都給毀了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'd still dance with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163420) by [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇奧塔尤里兩個年輕人純純的戀愛真是融化了我的心！  
> 而且作者還畫了圖噢！記得點去原文章看看！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google。  
> 這應該算是我至今翻過最困難的一篇了，如果有任何意譯上的問題、詞不達意的情況、語病...等，請不吝提醒我。一切問題都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

事情是這樣的──尤里‧普利謝茨基，十八歲，兩屆大獎賽金牌得主，並不是個笨蛋。他不會盲目地被一段感情沖昏腦袋；他知道要做出犧牲。他已經逼自己看過一系列恥度越發驚人的網路資料，還熬過了一段長得可怕的談話，讓 **他媽的** 勝生勇利來教育自己該怎麼做。他至今不知道自己是怎麼在那個過程中活下來的，但這一切都有所回報，因為他現在已經完全準備好，可以跟他男朋友上床了──在他首次參加奧運會並奪得金牌 **之後** 。之前絕對不行。

所以，當他拽著奧塔別克從哈薩克國家隊的宿舍離開、下到大廳，直接走進他自己房間時，他確實沒有想要做任何比充滿激情地摟摟抱抱更過火的事情。平昌的二月挺冷的；他讓自己用這個當藉口。奧運選手村的小屋當然也都有暖氣，但不管怎樣，只要有理由可以指使奧塔別克抱著他就好。他現在可能比奧塔別克高出一個頭了，但奧塔別克還是從背後摟住他，他也挺坦然地面對這個事實。

奧塔別克是很溫柔細心的一個人沒錯，但尤里心知肚明：就算是最和緩最不耗費心神的性行為都或許還是會造成肌肉痠痛，而他拒絕向任何可能造成他表現失常的因素妥協。再說，想到他究竟盼望了多久──他們一年中大部份的日子都在遠距戀愛中，其餘幾乎都用在賽季上了，只有一點點時間可以真的碰到面──，他其實相當期待他們能做愛做到天昏地暗人事不醒，以彌補那些失去的時間。但如果他沒法走路的話，他也沒法滑冰了；所以還是克制住自己比較好。

他邊滑著手機邊練習劈岔，而奧塔別克正讀著一本厚得嚇人的精裝書；他爬上床前刷好了牙，縮在棉被下等奧塔別克洗完澡出來。當他終於感覺到床墊在他男朋友的體重下挪移傾斜時，掀起棉被一角讓奧塔別克鑽進來。對方的溫度直直滲進尤里的身體深處。

奧塔別克簡直是個怪物，他這會兒竟然就已經冒出了鬍渣，尤里伸出手把玩他的臉頰。奧塔別克回以威脅的眼光。

「你知道這不是我能控制的。」他抱怨道，把臉朝枕頭縮了縮。尤里輕笑。

「那你也知道我就喜歡這樣啊。」他提醒他，再附上一個吻讓發言更有說服力。他原本只想把這當作一個溫柔的吻──一個晚安吻，所以用意是安撫而不是刺激──但他的自控力在奧塔別克微微張開嘴時化成一灘奶油。他嘗起來就像牙膏，而且都還不是尤里比較喜歡的那種牌子的牙膏，但這不知怎地成了他嘗過最好的味道。在模糊的呻吟中，他用手肘撐起上身，把自己調整到一個更適合接吻的角度，然後深深地吻著奧塔別克。

他之前真的沒說謊，他愛極了隔著鬍渣親吻奧塔別克的臉頰和頸項的獨特感覺。尤里的手指絞著奧塔別克的頭髮，在吻與吻之間，逐漸撐起身體探出棉被，直到他整個人俯在奧塔別克上方。他的頭髮散亂著，緊貼在奧塔別克胸前。而那兒同樣也是毛茸茸的。他抬起腿，跨過奧塔別克的鼠蹊部，感覺到他的性器正炙熱堅硬地抵著自己的大腿；這讓他身體裡的那一簇火苗成燎原之勢順著血管蔓延開來，直到他感覺全身都在慾望中燃燒。他得費盡全身力氣才能往後抽開，而他們兩人都已經喘得比先前更厲害了。他如今已長過肩的頭髮垂在奧塔別克臉龐兩側。奧塔別克的下唇濕潤而閃亮，尤里殷殷渴望著繼續將它銜在齒間，繼續與那美麗的被吻得紅腫的雙唇纏綿，但奧塔別克的目光中充盈著沮喪的理解，他不會再繼續了。他們兩個明天都得做長時間的練習，所以最起碼是不該再耽誤睡眠了。

「你太急了，」奧塔別克告訴他，雖然他自己的臉正泛著紅、眼神也不是很專注。

「是你太誘人了，」尤里反擊，忿忿地把腦袋靠在奧塔別克的胸前。就快了。很快的，馬上就可以了；男子單人賽在八號結束，之後他的任務就只剩下給米菈加油，還有跟奧塔別克用剩下的時間盡可能幹出最多花樣，最好還可以戴著獎牌來幹。而現在，他不情願地奧塔別克身上滑了下去，想辦法讓自己冷靜下來，雖然腦袋還是緊挨著他。

奧塔別克順開了他之前被揪得成結的長髮，然後將唇落在髮絲上印了個吻。尤里把眼睛閉得更緊了些，感受到這份動作中的溫柔以一種截然不同的方式燒灼著他，而後沉沉入睡。

 

──

他在房門被大力甩開撞上牆壁，一個太過熟悉的聲音太過雀躍地喊著「尤里奧！」，以及逐漸清明地意識到他會在打到砲以前就掛點的時候醒了過來。

他之所以再清楚不過地、在一瞬之間深刻地明白了這點，是因為這一切噪音的來頭──那個噴著昂貴古龍水、打扮入時，有著一頭銀髮，旋風一般闖進他房間的人──除了那隻人形貴賓狗，那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫、五屆大獎賽金牌得主、現役傳奇選手，以及尤里人生中永恆的禍源以外，不可能再有別人了。

「你他媽的，」他啞著聲音，艱難地睜開眼睛。維克多正莫名其妙地挨個把手上拎著的提袋放在地上，一袋比一袋大得更誇張。

「早安呀！」他唱著，真的在唱著──最後一個音節還帶著一點母語中的顫音。尤里簡直煩透了。

「你他媽的，」他又說了一次，「在這裡幹嘛？」

「勇利跟我才不會錯過你第一次的奧運會呢！」維克多興奮地說道，還原地轉了一圈。

尤里滑回他既舒服又溫暖還很安靜的枕頭堆裡。「滾出去。」

「嗷，拜託啦！我們大老遠過來哎！」一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音。他覺得那應該是塑膠袋摩擦的聲音。「勇利甚至得去飯店住呢，他以前沒參加過奧運，而且他也還不是你 **法定的** 哥夫，所以他不能待在這兒……他去跟披集一起吃早餐了，不過我給你帶了東西來噢！」

尤里在一片迷迷糊糊中試圖擬定除掉維克多的策略──直接踹向那個老屁股會是最有效率的方式，但首先他得要先下床才行，而現在還這麼早，這種事根本連想都別想，所以他可能得找發子彈──然後感覺到了奧塔別克在他身後動了動，一陣徹骨涼意竄過他的四肢百骸，他瞬間徹底醒來了。

他轉過身，絕望地在災害發生前試圖挽回，但已經太遲了。奧塔別克起身，就像一座頭髮蓬亂的山丘從地表隆起，向尤里伸出手臂、回護地摟著他。

「怎嗯嗯麼呃呃啦，」他咕噥道，瞇著眼睛。尤里在確實意識到世界末日即將在瞬息之間來臨時，悲慘地選擇將他餘生最後一點時間用來欣賞奧塔別克的模樣：他的表情溫柔帶著睡意，深色的頭髮翹得亂七八糟，臉上的鬍渣已經蔓生成了一片深色的陰影。

「噢我的老天爺啊，」維克多尖叫。

「維克多我向天發誓，」尤里咆哮道，跳出被窩；但維克多已經跑向門口。那道手機快門的響聲，就像災難過後的死亡人數統計一樣，宣告著他所珍視的一切都已列於其上。然後維克多就沒了身影。尤里考慮要不要去追他，但那張照片無疑已經上了雲端，傳到線上，然後被地球上一半的推特用戶轉推，他還是想要把最後一點平靜時光用在和他男朋友相互依偎，而不是跑去謀殺他的前冰場夥伴。所以他摔上門，把鎖頭牢牢扣住，然後轉身回到床上。

奧塔別克這會已經完全清醒了，但他不發一語，只是張開雙臂任尤里垮在他身上。他的擁抱依然相當溫暖，而被褥也維持著暖意，但尤里仍然覺得冷。從來沒人知道。雖然他不至於天真到覺得沒人懷疑過他們──米菈和格奧爾基都為此取笑過他；維克多在去日本之前也是；還有他偶爾會在網路上瞥見的一些小道消息──但沒有人 **真的知道** ，沒有人可以確定，因此他和奧塔別克基本上都還沒為這段戀情受到甚麼騷擾。他覺得這一切安寧應該就此結束了，他們的私人生活會變得像個馬戲團，他這輩子都得沒完沒了地聽著米菈和格奧爾基還有維克多的喋喋不休──

而最糟糕的是，在他胃底糾結成團的寒意來自於，奧塔別克也會被扯進這一灘爛事中。奧塔別克，尤里認識的人中最注重隱私的，基本上從不在社交上分享任何資訊、巍然不動地保守著秘密的，每一抹笑容都是再珍貴不過的禮物的奧塔別克。他會討厭這樣，而他也會討厭尤里，因為是他惹來了這一團糟。然而他還是抱著尤里，溫柔一如往常，兩隻手都按在尤里背後安撫著他，穩定的心跳襯著他胸腔裡激烈的擂鼓聲。

「我們可以，呃。」尤里狠狠眨了眨眼不讓自己潰堤。他抓緊了奧塔別克的肩膀，將臉往他肩窩埋得更深。「就這樣。再待一會兒嗎？」

「當然，尤拉，」奧塔別克輕輕的說，然後繼續抱著他。

 

──

數分鐘過去了，天還沒有塌下來。尤里內心深處緊張的結逐漸鬆了開來，雖然他還是保持著戒慎恐懼。然而，二十分鐘過去了，他們的門前依然沒人來訪，他的手機只響了三次訊息通知，而越漸刺眼的陽光堅持到他們沒法繼續留在床上。

 「好，這他媽是怎樣，」他罵道，從床頭櫃上撈起手機。「那些人在哪──一窩蜂衝過來的記者還有我粉絲們尖叫的聲音，至少現在應該要聽到了吧──」

「記者和一般人是不能進來這裡的，」奧塔別克指出。

「那米菈在哪？」尤里尖叫。最起碼他覺得她會衝著他滔滔不絕，因為儘管她之前已經問得那麼多（ **那麼多** ）直白的問題，他這會兒把感情狀態公諸於世了都沒提早告訴她。他在驚惶中打開手機；有兩封維克多傳來的簡訊，一封是勝生勇利傳來的，只有這些了。他緊張地打開簡訊。

維克多[07:43]：耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶耶!!!!!

維克多[07:41]：尤里奧我好高興啊!!!!你長大啦!!!我跟勇利說了然後他也好高興啊!!!簡直不能更驕傲啦!!!辦婚禮要邀請我們啊!!!

豬肉丼[07:45]：恭喜你們！祝你們感情順利！（不幸的是披集看到維克多拍的照片了，不過我會盯著他不讓他輕舉妄動的。你們兩個可以等準備好之後再向大家公開。）──勇利

 

尤里只是瞪著，想辦法理解這些字句中的暗示。他瞥向奧塔別克，而他只是對他挑了挑眉，然後回傳簡訊給維克多。

 

我[08:08]：滾啦我們沒有要結婚

我[08:08]：去你的學學怎麼敲門好嗎

我[08:09]：你還給誰寄了那他媽的照片

維克多[08:11]：:((((((你要跟貝卡結婚你要對他負責啊!!!

維克多[08:12]：????我只有跟勇利說啊我不是說過了!!!

 

尤里瞪著螢幕。

 

維克多[08:15]：你因為這生氣嗎???我一定得跟他說啊!!!他是我老公欸尤里奧我們生活在一屋簷下的!!!

我[08:16]：你想要什麼

維克多[08:17]：什麼???

我[08:17]：不讓你告訴其他王八蛋的話你想我拿什麼來換

維克多[08:18]：不!!!!!!老天爺啊尤里奧!!!我沒要去跟所有人說啦!!!你都沒跟我說而且我還是你親愛的大哥哎!!!明顯你就是想要自己一個獨佔奧塔別克嘛!!!

我[08:19]：滾啦我們又沒血緣關係

我[08:21]：你真的不會上傳那張照片嗎

維克多[08:21]：不!!!!!!!!!!天啦嚕:(

 

尤里放下手機，慢慢倒回床上，覺得自己像是剛從冰層中脫困。奧塔別克期待地看著他。

 

「他沒有，嗯，」尤里咕噥著。「他沒有上傳那張照片。他只跟勇利說了。其他人都還不知道。」

「噢，」奧塔別克說。

尤里嘆了口氣。「嗯。那老傢伙比我想像得還善解人意。我的意思是，他和他的小豬到哪裡都在秀恩愛，好像怕別人不知道他們有多噁心似的。」

「嗯，那是他們，」奧塔別克指出。他的聲音裡有一絲陌生的情緒。「他們想炫耀 **他們** 在一起有多好。你知道的，讓大家知道他們很快樂。」

尤里猛地轉過頭。奧塔別克直看著天花板。

「對，」尤里慢慢的說，「不過就算我們沒在外面這麼做，也不代表我們在一起就不快樂了。」

「當然了。」

尤里坐起身。「貝卡，你想──你想要公開我們的── **我們** 嗎？」

奧塔別克的眼光迅速地轉向他，看上去幾乎帶著點罪惡感。「不──不，尤拉，我──這不是應該由我一個人決定的。」

「但如果是呢？你會──你會因為我們這樣躲躲藏藏， **不快樂** 嗎？」尤里的聲音拔尖了。

「尤拉，跟你在一起我永遠不可能不快樂的，」奧塔別克說，坐在他身旁，伸出手。尤里讓他捧起自己的臉、用姆指撫過臉頰，一邊在腦海裡全面地重新組織起他對於他們關係公開的看法。

「你是──你是我的一切，我永遠不會向你索討你不願給予的東西。但是想著別人會知道你讓我有多快樂──那不會……」他聳了聳一邊的肩膀，看起來有些害羞。「那也並不會很糟糕。」

「但是你、你從來沒有。」奧塔別克剛剛說的話搞得尤里完全沒法專注，但他還是堅持著。「你那麼看重隱私。你大概一年才發兩條推。你也不用社群軟體。」

奧塔別克困惑地看著他。「尤拉，我沒在社交平台上放過東西是因為我沒有任何有趣的事情可以放。我過去三年最好的時光都是跟你在一起的。而 **你** 並不想要讓別人知道。」

「我，」尤里重覆道。奧塔別克又聳了聳肩。

「你明確的表示你覺得維克多和勝生他們……行為欠妥。你每次都抱怨你的冰場夥伴問起我們的關係。就在你第一次親我之前你才跟你爺爺說我是個朋友──」

「可那是我 **爺爺** ──」

「別的不說，我以為或許你覺得這不太符合你的形象？你那種『壞小子』的形象？」

最後那句話末尾的一點調笑意味，讓尤里知道奧塔別克並沒有真的對他生氣。但其它部分，他真的不知道怎麼回應得好。

簡略地、假設地，他放任自己想像那會是什麼樣子──公開他們的關係。當然一開始會有一大波調笑、折磨和暴怒的粉絲，而那就是目前為止他能想到最糟糕的事了，但然後呢？他想像著：冬天在阿拉木圖的街上牽著奧塔別克的手；拍那種蠢兮兮的情侶照放在Instagram上；他們在一起的時候就訂一間房而不用擔心別人怎麼想。他還是要給自己保留那些最棒的部分──早上蹭著奧塔別克的鬍渣，聽到他喊「尤拉」的時候發出的深沉嗓音，看著那雙銳利的眼睛在他們相處時變得溫柔的樣子──只要把一小部份給這個世界，就足以讓他雀躍不已了。足夠讓所有人都知道──知道奧塔別克是他的。

尤里瞪著他的腿，臉頰燒紅。奧塔別克是對的，這並不是那麼糟糕。

 

「這不會讓你覺得緊張嗎？」他輕聲問道，「想到別人會……知道？」或者想到別人會怎麼評判他們。

「尤拉，」奧塔別克說，溫柔得簡直可以滲進他的身體。「這世界上最美的男孩選擇了我。我只會覺得驕傲，再沒別的了。」

「你──」尤里把奧塔別克撲倒，把他紅通通的臉藏在被單中。「你──哎啊！你不能就這樣說那種話！貝卡！」他想著可不可以為此提告：恣意妄為的情話造成個人情緒損傷。奧塔別克只是笑了起來。而雖然那羞窘的話語還在耳朵裡迴盪著，依然是尤里畢生聽過最美妙的聲音了。

我要復仇，他兇猛的想道，然後戳起了奧塔別克的肋骨。一聲驚叫緊接著一串按捺不住的咯咯笑聲，阻止不了殘酷無情的尤里，他知道奧塔別克所有的弱點。

「我真不敢相信我在跟個罪犯約會！」他朝著他的受害者叫道，不讓對方起身。

「我做了甚麼啊！」奧塔別克喘道，瘋狂地在床單上扭動著，想辦法躲開尤里的戳刺。床頭板撞著了牆。在一記狠戳後他們兩個都滾下了床，落在地毯上的一團枕頭上。奧塔別克設法翻到尤里上方，迅速地把他的兩隻手都固定住，終於停下了這場攻擊。

「你把我的心給偷走啦，」尤里悶悶的說，任自己在挾制下全身放鬆。他將臉轉向一旁好假裝他沒有臉紅。

「嗯，對，」奧塔別克說，「這可真是最棒的罪行。」

在這個位置可以嗅到新地毯的強烈氣味。奧塔別克沉沉地撐在他上方，既溫暖又很有安全感。他的心跳得像是剛完成了一個四周勾手跳。

「等頒獎結束之後，」他說，還是不肯眼神接觸，「你想要……你想要公開嗎？」

「只要你想，」奧塔別克匆匆的說，「只要你確定。」

尤里轉頭看向奧塔別克，看著他美麗而殷切的臉龐，看著他背後的晨光勾勒出他的輪廓，閃亮著一如某種珍貴美好的事物，然後堅定地點頭。他想。他確定。

奧塔別克非常溫柔地吻了他。

「在那之後，」尤里慢慢的說，「可以拜託你，拜託讓我們幹到床都垮了為止嗎？」

奧塔別克發出一聲驚訝的輕呼，垂下頭靠在尤里胸前。「一樣，」他調笑地說，「只要你想。」

「我想，」尤里承諾道。然後他把自己撐起來。得去刷牙了。

 

──

（「勇利，我會死掉啦，」披集呻吟道，虛弱地指了指勇利的手機。「你想要我死掉嗎？你不在乎我了嗎？」

「你不會死的，」勇利溫和的說，把他的手機（和維克多那張模糊的抓拍）推得離披集偷偷伸出的手指更遠了些。「只要尤里奧和奧塔別克允許了，你之後想要貼幾張都可以。」

披集誇張地吸了吸鼻子，把臉貼在桌上。「那不可能發生的，」他沮喪地喃喃道。「他們不准來參加我的喪禮。」）

 

──

那八成是尤里忍受過最漫長的一個星期了，但他還是撐了下來，而現在──之後沒比賽了，把門鎖好了，沒有甚麼好怕的了──他終於、 **終於** 有了可以跟奧塔別克在奧運選手村房間裡任何一個平面上胡搞瞎搞的自由了。

他覺得自己在震顫的興奮和慾望下還是有點緊張，但他真的渴望了太久，同時他也對奧塔別克有著足以交付生命的信任；他找不到任何應該為之躊躇的地方。幾乎在他們進門前他就開始吻起奧塔別克了，扯著他的夾克一面把自己的俄羅斯隊服扔向房間另一邊。如果他在之前還帶著任何的緊張或不安，也在看到奧塔別克的襯衫下的胸膛時蕩然無存。當然他們之前也都看過彼此穿得不太嚴實的樣子，他們這些運動員並不會特別對自己的身體感到害羞，也有好幾個他們共度的午後，兩人就穿著底褲無所事事地打發時間。但在他第一次參加奧運會的興奮，加上知道接下來可以做些什麼──知道他們兩人都有多想要這麼做──讓奧塔別克從基本的、他已經為之掙扎超過三年的「非常迷人」，拔升到了一個新的「無法抗拒」的程度。他幾乎都可以感覺到自己在流口水了。這挺丟臉的，但他也看到奧塔別克的雙眼在他褪下窄管褲後顏色加深，所以他估計這感覺應該也是互相的。

在回房間的路上他搜刮到了一大把免費保險套；知道他們不是比賽完唯一感到饑渴的選手讓他有點煩躁，不過既然這樣的服務對他們有益處，忍耐一下也未嘗不可。他掏出了幾個，然後從行李箱裡找出潤滑液。

奧塔別克對著潤滑液挑了挑眉。「那東西的用途跟我想的一樣嗎？」

「對，」尤里堅定的說道，一面把奧塔別克拽向床，另一隻手攢著所有的必需品。「我想要做任何能做的。」他很快地回頭看了下。「我的意思是，除非你不想。」這也很好，尤里猶豫地想。他有嘴、有兩隻手，他還有──大腿、手指，總之就是所有的身體部位，只要不用到──

奧塔別克用力地吻了他，將他壓著坐到床墊上，蹭向前吻他的臉龐、他的頸子。「我想，」他朝著尤里的頸動脈說著，而後輕輕地咬了下才鬆口。「我也想要跟你做所有的事。」

那團火又燒了起來，在尤里的皮膚下蔓延開來，火焰燒紅了他兩側臉龐；他確定自己現在隨時都會開始冒煙。奧塔別克並沒有查覺到他正在燃燒，又繼續在尤里的脖頸到鎖骨之間親著吸著，可能是他之前沒法這麼做，現在堅持著想要留下記號。尤里的手一路攀過他兩側剃短的髮直至沒入他頭頂的髮絲，還留有一點上過定型液的乾硬，讓他不由得大為羞澀地想到讓它沾上別的東西。他攢緊了手把這個念頭暫時推到一邊。

「貝卡，」他喘道，他的聲音已經聽起來支離破碎了；可能是因為奧塔別克手指點起的火灼傷了他的喉嚨。奧塔別克咬向他肩膀的時候他拱起身體。他要死了，他沒法繼續像這樣呼吸；他把奧塔別克的頭往後拉，像溺水似地從他口中奪取氧氣，他們倆整個滾了一圈後換成他撐在上方。奧塔別克的一雙大手擱在他腰間，像兩塊烙鐵印下了痕跡，同時又順從地側過頭讓他吻得更徹底。

尤里簡直要在這麼豐沛的暖意、這麼熟悉的親吻中迷失方向，他重新劃訂了那雙唇的輪廓，即便他已早已深諳於心，直到他壓下臀部讓他倆的相蹭時，一陣快感猛地穿透了他，他突然想到起先是他把奧塔別克推到床上這麼做的。他退了開來；奧塔別克的身體泛著明顯的紅暈，所以尤里自己八成也無法倖免，整片胸前都紅通通的了。

「所以，」奧塔別克低語，有點喘不過氣來，直瞪著尤里的嘴唇看。那視線的沉沉重量讓尤里也喘起氣來，他開始摸索找著了一個保險套。「你想怎麼做？」

「嗯，」尤里說，用鋁箔小方塊點著下巴假裝在思考，表現得比他以為的更鎮定些。「你贏了金牌嘛。所以我想我應該在上面。」

奧塔別克的視線變得銳利，眼裡幾乎閃著光芒。

「你確定嗎？」他喃喃著，傾身向前，親得紅腫的唇間輕訴一句耳語，儘管在這麼火熱的氣氛中，還是誘人得可怕。「這樣我兩邊都佔到便宜了。」

「我會想到方法讓你補償我的，」尤里承諾道，然後俯下身繼續吻他。

──

之後，當奧塔別克倒向他一邊肩膀，另一隻溫暖沉重的手臂橫過他起伏的胸膛時，尤里拿起了手機。

「什麼，」奧塔別克咕噥道，嘴唇貼著他的皮膚。「現在？」

「我們要給他們看一些比維克多能想到的還要好的東西，」尤里說，把相機切換到自拍模式，然後舉過頭頂找著一個好看的角度。這得要足夠有說明力，同時又要讓人能夠感到驚喜。他把手放到奧塔別克頭髮上來增強效果，讚嘆自己即便是在前鏡頭裡看起來還是相當饜足而得意。奧塔別克瞇起眼，但還是配合地比出了一個睡意朦朧的勝利手勢。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚唷！  
> 現在手邊還有一篇待翻，接著會再去尋覓合心意的故事。  
> 我們下篇再見啦！


End file.
